The Silent Tears
by Aulie91
Summary: AU. Naruto neglect fic. Minato and Kushina are still alive taking care of their three children, or are they? Will Naruto's neglect lead him to power that will shake the nations or to self-destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 6 Date: 01.08**

Am I not good enough for my parents? They don't spend any time with me! At all. It's always my sister and brother. Always them. Never me. I just want to train and do stuff together. Why other kids go with their parents everywhere but I always am on my own? It's so unfair! But maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I don't deserve their love? I don't know what to do anymore... I have tried so hard to gain their attention just for a second! Yesterday I woke up very early to make breakfast for all us. When mum came downstairs, she just complained that I made a mess like always and told me to go upstairs. I apologised! But I was still sent to my room. She did say that she would call me when the breakfast is served, though... she never did.

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 7! Date: BIRTHDAY TIME!**

I am sooooo excited! It's my birthday today. I was told that everyone would be in our house. It means lots of presents! Uncle Jiraya is coming as well. I didn't see him for a long time, and he is my god father. And dad promised to start my training from today. So all of us, me, my younger sister Naruko and younger brother Menma, will be finally training together! I'm going to get ready. Today will be a good day! And maybe I will get some new cool furniture as well! Just like my siblings have! I wish I had such a big bed like Menma or Naruko have instead of the run down mattress. And a wardrobe! The one I have is so old and broken that it's even a miracle the thing is still standing!

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 7 Date: Happy Birthday to me**

They all left somewhere. Probably my fault as I was jumping around like an idiot. At least it was what my dad said. Mum told me to go to my room again and that she will call me when they are about to leave. They forgot again... Maybe I will just go for a walk or something... I mean dad has lots of scrolls in his study room, so maybe I can borrow some of it. At least maybe when I am powerful enough, I will be worth their while? I know my siblings have Kyubi in them, so probably they are much stronger than I can ever be. So my parents decided to focus on them. I guess I will just have to prove them wrong! My siblings have their birthday soon, so maybe I can attend their party this year and see everyone...

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 Date: 01.01**

Academy is fun. We have been learning quite a lot of things. My siblings went a year early so we are in the same group. It's nice as we can all walk together. I mean they usually just ignore me while I walk behind. I wonder if they would even notice if I were gone. Same with my parents, would they?

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 Date: 05.01**

I wanted to sit with my siblings, but there was no space so I went to the back of the class today. They did not even notice and left without me. I always waited for them. They never wait for me.

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 Date: 05.02**

I was really surprised today! Mum made a delicious dinner, and I was allowed to eat with them. I can't remember the last time I had a meal with them. I did try to talk with them a bit, but they just ignored me. My siblings were saying some things about the Academy. I didn't know that there was Ino's birthday party yesterday. I am a bit upset that I was out training. But they could have just told me about it. I don't understand them. Why they all ignore me? What's wrong with me?!

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 Date: 05.03**

I like Iruka-sensei as he is quite friendly and helpful. But the history lessons are so boring. I made a new friend, Kiba. He is quite cool. We also had a practice test today with shuriken throw. My siblings were on top of the class. They were amazing! Would like to train with mum or dad to be able to throw like that. I must be behind so much. But I have no one else to train with.

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 Date: 06.03**

My class hates me. Kiba as well. They told me I was weak! But my results were not the worst in the group. I was in the top 10! I have no chance with my siblings since they have been trained by the best in the village since they were able to walk. How can Kiba expect me to be better? Now they are mocking me that not only am I older than my siblings but weaker... why life is so unfair?! I am training daily with my father's scrolls. I am really trying, but I have no one! It's just unfair!

 **Name: Naruto Age: 9 Date: 08.09**

A lot have changed since I have written here. Minato and Kushina live their lives, and I live mine. At least no questions are asked if I am not in the Academy or not in the house for a couple of days or weeks. Fools. They are all fools. The Academy will give you nothing. No real skills. I have started my training, with my sensei.

I remember the day we have met. I was coming back from the Academy, leaving last to avoid the presence of Menma and Naruko, as they both have started to detest me openly. My old self would have been weeping but now? I feel nothing. Just emptiness. My Sensei, let's name him Z, have shown me a new world, new possibilities and what it means to have a family. I have a father; he formed my heart. And he calls me his own.

To whomever reads this paper - it is time to leave the past behind and focus on the future. One day we may cross paths again.

 _Write everything. Let it be your tale; which one day will make your legacy._

I will Z. And let this be the introduction.

Kushina's trembling hand dropped the dairy. Not long after she fell on her knees crying hard. Minato, on the contrary, was standing still. No movement, no sound was made. Eyes wide open, remembering the prophecy from which everything started, Minato looked around the empty room asking himself:

"Naruto, where are you? "

 _Nations will be divided,_

 _Falsehood and greed will attain great proportions_

 _And woe to those who pile up treasures._

 _Three sleeping mountains gather breath,_

 _And spew out mud, ice and death._

 _An earthquake swallows town and town._

 _And men great power gain;_

 _Destroying town after town, fighting between nations._

 _From their acts a danger bred;_

 _An ague, leaving many dead._

 _And physics find no remedy;_

 _For this is worse than leprosy._

 _Oh many signs for all to see;_

 _The truth of this true prophecy._

 _Only when, born when the devil rises,_

 _Will hold the fate of the world in the hands._

 _The heart pure or rotten will decide on the world's fate._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rays fell as a blanket of white upon the greenery. In their glow the nascent leaves of spring lied papery and delicate, drinking in the energy the trees crave. The air had such a gentle heat of the new season that most of the Konoha villagers could be spotted outside their homes – enjoying this wonderful day. Therefore, youngsters could have been spotted running around in the nearby parks - simply savouring the scenery of season.

The sun gleamed through the now open window in one of the rooms at the Namikaze's Residence, giving it an almost deserted look. If not for the dark, ideally folded clothing in the only one standing old wardrobe, Minato and Kushina would have thought that their eldest son was not living with them anymore. Also, looking around the room they could not spot any additional traces of anyone's presence – no books, no posters, no clothes lying around like in the case of their younger son. Just this one, Naruto's Journal, which Minato recognised straightaway.

This notebook was Naruto's 6th birthday present. Till now Minato remembered Naruto's happy face when he received it and how delighted his son was that his birthday was not forgotten. However, this situation was nothing more but one of the many proofs that Minato have failed as a father. He, of course, forgot about his oldest son birthday and when Naruto approached him, he grabbed the first thing that came into his hands. A plain, black, old notebook.

"So, was I correct?" A quiet but sound voice could have been heard.

Minato put the book in the exact spot he had found it – on the top of the wardrobe, which was the only furniture in the room beside an old bed.

"Leave Orochimaru. Just leave" Minato gritted through his teeth subsequently continuing "You understand noth..." but when he turned around to face his guest, Orochimaru was already gone. Therefore, he looked at his wife, who for the entire time did not utter a sound, and yelled awaiting a response.

"How dare he? How dare he come to OUR house and accuse OUR son of being a POSSIBLE traitor just because his performance at the Academy is not the best?!"

Nevertheless, Kushina looked around the relatively vacant room one more time and walked away ignoring Minato's outburst. On her way downstairs, she studied the pictures hanging around the residence, each presenting their children during some activities. None, however, had their eldest son in them. She could not rationalise this. She remembered entirely the day of Naruto's birth and what a joyful experience it was for the entire community. They received many congratulations from both, ninjas and the civilians. People went out on the streets celebrating the birth of the Namikaze heir! A year later, she was pregnant again- giving birth to Menma and Naruko. But, this day was nothing but joyful. The beast attacked the village, making the innocent suffer. With little choice, willingly to sacrifice his own life, Minato sealed the Kyuubi into their newly born children. Those two had been viewed as heroes since their bodies have been used as an imprisonment for the deadly beast.

However, one mystery remained unsolved – how did Minato survive? Why did the Shinigami not take his soul? All Minato could recall from the night was seeing the Death Ripper that spared his life for reasons unknown. Since then Kushina and Minato started to take greater care of her youngest, leaving the older one out. However, their actions have been 'justified' when Jiraiya announced that the Kyuubi containers will save the world. Believing the Toad's prophecy, the Namikaze family agreed that Naruko and Menma's training must be prioritised. Did they concentrate on the training so much that they completely forgot about their oldest? But how? How one can forget his own flesh and blood?!

# # # # # # # #

"Fail again Naruto" a rather annoyed voice could have been heard, followed by whispers mocking the eldest son of the Hokage. What made things worse was the fact that Naruto was repeating the year, which made him the oldest in the class.

Acknowledging the teacher's comment Naruto collected his failed test and remained seated at the very back of the class. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment. He did not even appear bored as he sat on the chair near the window. For all the presence Naruto brought to the classroom he might as well have been a store mannequin. However, he received occasional glances from the classmates as well as some glares from the very front of the classroom. Before him, at a little distance, reclined a rather medium-height Konoha nin, with a wide, round face, and a stern expression. His head was ash-blond; and his whiskers, which were the nine-tailed beast mark, were proudly presenting itself on his tanned cheeks. Menma's eyes were like a knife in Naruto's ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had once been love was an emptiness, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, Menma had filled it with an emotion he was more at ease with – raw anger. The unmoving lethal stare was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting and losing.

Contrary to Menma's quiet display of anger, another set of eyes showed disapproval. Naruko felt ashamed of having such a weakling as a brother. Even though she possessed great strength, her features were small and perfectly related. Her strawberry-blond hair flowed down her back like a red ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were fox-like and had an icy greyish green hue like the first sprouts of plants in the snow. Her brows and lashes, drawn in a darker hue, gave touches of character and distinction. She had one last look at her older brother believing that something flashed beneath the surface of his emotionless expression and she hurried to investigate the sudden shift. Unfortunately, it was too late, the emotion disappeared before Naruko could identify it. She felt like reaching desperately for an escaped balloon; the string dangling so tantalisingly close but the wind pushed it away and it was lost forever.

Anyway, why should Naruko be bothered about someone like him? Having received training from prodigies such as Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and the Hokage himself, both Naruko and Menma possessed a great set of skills as well as power. Particularly, their training revolved around the usage of Kyuubi's chakra, thus their power seemed to be almost endless for any ordinary opponent. They had no time for failures and scums who could not be bothered to take their training seriously. They had to be perfect at all times, regarding their looks and training - much to some students' annoyance, such as the well-known Sasuke Uchiha. The only heir to the Uchiha clan did not lose easily due to his pride. However, having no one else to train with, but the classmates he was very much dependent on himself. Having had his entire clan massacred by his older brother he was blindly seeking revenge, hoping to gain more strength after graduating the Academy. His only worry was that other people, such as Naruto, might potentially hold him down in this pursuit of a pure power. Receiving his 100% score, he set the paper carefully aside praying quietly for the year to be over, as no theoretical knowledge will help him achieve his goal.

A different reaction to such score could have been observed with Naruko and Menma. Both Namikazes' seemed quite satisfied with yet another ideal rate. They were believed to be the strongest ninjas alive. Having been trained by the top ninjas in the whole Konoha and possessing the power of a nine-tailed beast left them rather vulnerable to failing.

Giving the test results back, Iruka had one last look at his class before he let them go, so they could enjoy what was left from the day. The sensei glanced slowly at the back of the class though, seeing his oldest student slowly packing his staff to a rather worn out bag. Iruka could not understand such notable difference in knowledge and training between Naruto and his younger siblings. He could not comprehend why the others were the villages prodigies, some believing them to be more powerful than Itachi even. Naruto, on the other hand, was perceived as the deadlast of the entire Academy. How? Whenever he saw Kushina and Minato interacting with Naruko or Menma he could see straight away the pride, joy and love. However, he never saw them speaking with Naruto at any occasion. He could not meddle with Hokage's family but had to remain neutral. But had he? "Hope he passes the final exam this time, though..." he whispered after leaving to enjoy the sun himself.

# # # # # # # # #

"Where is your brother?" both parents almost yelled as soon as the youngest Namikazes entered the Residence.

"Ym…Hi mom, hi dad. I dunno. Probably in his room?" Naruko responded while Menma remained silent with an annoyed expression on his face. He could not understand why his parents even bothered asking about that idiot. It is not like he wasn't an embarrassment enough for him and Naruko. He had to constantly hear some stupid remarks at the Academy of having a weak bloodline and having a deadlast as a brother. So embarrassing. Just plain humiliation. He was the younger brother, not the other way around. Yet, it was him that was stronger, smarter and more powerful than Naruto! Naruto should be just like any older brother – someone to look up to. And what does he represent? Nothing. Just utterly nothing but stupidity and being a damn looser. How much he hated that useless guy was an understatement.

"Well, is he with a friend?" Menma's internal rant was interrupted by Kushina who seemed to be quite determined to find out Naruto's whereabouts. "I don't think he has any friends as to be fair. He usually keeps to himself" he heard his sister calmly respond.

"How come he doesn't have friends? Everyone has some!"

"Mum. I really don't know. Please address this with Naruto, not me…" He knew this tone too well. His sister was getting slightly annoyed now. And he could not be bothered anymore with such interrogation over nothing anyway. Therefore, he did the only rational thing. He left. "Wish you were dead" as soon as the doors to his room slammed behind him, his whisper could have been heard.

# # # # # # # #

Meantime, Naruto was walking slowly towards the river. His face did not betray any emotions as he made his way through the village. As always no one bothered him. No one spoke to him, no one even looked his way. Just as he was invisible. He came to appreciate this feeling, as he did not have to be troubled with anyone and could mind his own business.

As he approached the river and sat down in the shadows raindrops started slowly to fall making a small smile grace his face. "Better" his raspy whisper broke the silence.

# # # # # # # # #

First of all, THANK YOU for all of the lovely messages, reviews and in general interest in the story. It is a pleasure to find out that there are people who actually enjoy what I wrote. Thank you, you really made my day!

To answer some of the questions:

I do not want this to be any Naruto-harem story. I might consider a pairing at some point, but it won't be the main priority of this story

Yes. I am considering having some other power being used instead of chakra.

Also, please be aware that this is not my first language so apologies if I made your eyes burn with my mistakes. I will get better…I hope! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion.

If you were to describe best Naruto's feelings - that would be the right word. He couldn't understand all the attention he was unexpectedly given. First of all, he was greeted after coming home. Him. Greeted. It never happened. So why now? Second of all, he was actually asked how did his day go and what he was doing after his classes at the Academy. Here Naruto became quite suspicious. What those people wanted from him? Did they need him for something? Had he done anything wrong? But all he did was keeping up with his daily routine. Therefore, it could not be anything related to his activities. He did not speak with anyone either. So, he just could not understand the reasoning behind his mother and father asking him some questions, let alone waiting for him to come back home. He did not recall ever speaking to his parents. Not since he was 8. Or 9. Anyway, what was he supposed to do now? Talk with them like best buddies? Who were those people anyway? Did they know anything about him? His favourite colour even? Did he know anything about them, besides what titles they hold? Those people are just mere strangers.

 _Blood does not equal a family. Family is a choice – remember that._ He does.

But also, what else does he remember is disappointment. He had the luck to live through this emotion all over again. Almost every day of his life. He got so attached to it that it had very little importance to him. However, he promised himself that he will never let down his family. His real family. People that he chosen and who had chosen him.

 _Family has so many meanings Naruto. But family is something you are ready to die for._

Was he ready to die for those people?

# # # # # # # # #

For the first time in years they have looked at him. Naruto was quite tall for his age, aiming 6 feet. His delicate fair blonde hair fell onto his brow, skin so pale it rendered him stark against the dreary morn. He was simply put angelic, yet his eyes bore a hard expression, a warning of the devil inside. However, for most the eyes looked completely devoid of any emotions. Just pure blue emptiness.

He was a stranger to whom they did not feel any kind of attachment throughout most of his life. But the question arises why? Did they want to get to know him and take care of him now, or was it the guilt speaking? Was the result of his poor performance at the Academy their fault? Did they ruin his ninja career by their neglect? Will they establish any sort of connection? Million questions ran through both, Minato and Kushina's head. However, no answers could be found. They didn't know how to approach their own son. Shall they act normal? But what is normal in this situation?! They both knew that they couldn't patronise him with their presence. It all had to be done slowly so the trust can be re-build. It will be a very slow and gradual process, but if both sides put effort into it everything should work out in the end. At least that is what they hoped for.

# # # # # # # # #

"WE ARE THE BEST!"

A brooding Uchiha could have been noticed walking behind a screaming blonde Namikaze. Menma was expressing his happiness in a rather loud manner. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment, but never released his grip on the Hitai-ate in his hands. In that moment, there was no expectations upon him, no deadlines, and no schedules to meet. He was the winner! At the top, with the best result ever gained, surpassing everyone else. Not far off was his sister, missing a mere point for the ideal score. She was however, the top Kunoichi of the year, being envied by all females. She had finally proved it, that not only does she has a name and looks, but skills to go with this.

Both Kushina and Minato were very proud of their children. However, their minds were clouded with different worry. Did Naruto pass this time, or did he need to repeat another year? Their children could easily sense that they didn't have their parents' full attention. Naruko did not mind much, knowing that their parents had a lot on their minds. However, Menma was quite annoyed, yet he tried to keep these feelings to himself not to spoil the moment.

There he was. Walking as one of the last ones. A loosely held hitai-ate could have been spotted in his hand.

"Naruto! Congratulations! We are so proud!" sounded a feminine voice, strong but a hint of anxiousness could be noticed. Kushina waited for Naruto's reaction to no avail. He left, not answering her calls. "Let him be. He needs more time." Seeing his wife getting emotional Minato tried to calm her down a bit "I am sure that one day we will be able to celebrate together. All of us. Give it time Kushina."

Receiving a sympathetic look and a hug from her daughter Kushina gave her a warm smile back whilst hugging her back. Menma however decided to celebrate his special day on his own. On the training grounds. Repeating repeatedly the same words. _Wish you were dead_.

# # # # # # # # #

"Everyone please wait for your sensei to pick your team up! Good luck!"

Hatake Kakashi closely examined his new Academy graduates. Uchiha Sasauke was pretty much what he had expected. Broody, dark, anti-social, seeking revenge for what had happened to him in the past. His life was not easy after the massacre.

Haruno Sakura was supposed to be the team's balance. He was assured that Sakura was indeed very bright and book-wise knew answers to almost all questions. However, is it enough in the ninja world?

Namikaze Naruto, was someone he simply put didn't know what to think of. He was told about his poor performance at the Academy. This boy was even repeating the year, so he must be weak. However, something was definitely off here. He just got that strange, awkward feeling about this boy.

"Ok team! Introduction time. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams! I will start first. I am Hatake Kakashi, I have things that I like and a few things that I don't. Hobbies? I have hobbies. And dreams? I haven't really thought about it. Your turn pinky!"

The female member of the newly formed team 7 scowled at such nickname, but obliged nonetheless.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…." Looks at Sasuke and blushes. "I hate Ino-pig and Naruto, and my dream…" others couldn't understand the rest of the sentence as it was a muffled giggle while the pink-haired girl was indiscreetly looking at the ravenatte.

None of the male team members made a comment, believing that some things are better left unsaid… Therefore, Kakashi quickly decided to move on.

"You next broody one"

The young Uchiha couldn't believe it. He was stuck with a complete, loud idiot and an imbecile who was repeating the year again. He didn't know which one was worse, Sakura or Naruto. He didn't have time for such people, as they will only slow him down. He needed to gain more power. He needed it for his revenge. And their sensei? He seemed so weak. Could his day be any worse?

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone._ _"_

"You Blondie"

"Naruto. Likes- nature. Dislikes- traitors. My dream? Make my family proud."

That was the longest all of them have ever heard him talk. Obviously having such powerful siblings, you would want to impress the family somehow. Thus, all of them did understand where he was coming from, or did they?

# # # # # # # #

"You dropped something"

And there he was. Standing right in front of him. With two bells in his hands.

Kakashi quickly looked at the spot where the bells were supposed to be. "How did you…?"

"You dropped them" was the repeated answer.

Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe in what they were just witnessing. Did Naruto somehow managed to grab the bells – unnoticed by all three of them? Or did Kakashi really lost them and by mere luck Naruto was the one to find them?

"Very well. As I have said. Only the two of you will remain. Who are you sending back to the Academy Naruto?"

"Neither" he tossed the bells to his new teammates. Sakura could not believe she was holding a bell – her pass to ninja world. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt anger. Anger and frustration. He did not need anyone to pity him and help him out. He should be the one winning the bells in a fight! And what just happened anyway? How come Kakashi was so useless to lose those damn bells?! What the hell was he even doing here among those weaklings?!

# # # # # # # #

 **AN: Thank you all for the reviews and messages!**


End file.
